warrior_cats_discussion_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leechshadow the Ghoulhound/Making an OC: Name
Introduction Hello, I’m Leech, and this is a guide on how to make a Warriors original character. This will be about names. Prefix, suffix, and how to come up with them Important notes # I spell grey with an ‘e’ and colour with a ‘u’. These are not incorrect, it’s just my way of spelling it; the British spelling. While gray and color are the American spellings, so I don’t use them. # I have excluded the real prefixes Dandelion-'', as four syllables is too much for me to deal with, and ''Elder-'', as you may see below. '''Basic information on naming' *The ''-spirit'' suffix is banned, it’s an officially special, forbidden word in a Clan name. This is because the only cat with the suffix in the entire series was named in honour after a deceased Warrior’s fan. To use this is incredibly disrespectful. *Don’t use the same words, or extremely similar ones, in the same name. I.E. No Firefire or Fireflame. *Don’t have more than four syllables in an entire name. It would be a total mouthful. I.E. No Rosemarycatcher or Marigoldwillow. Usable words Here’s some different words you could use as prefixes and suffixes, both from the books, and some I made up. They’re all alphabetised for your convenience. These lists exclude any words with four or more syllables (ex: Anaconda, Aligator, Tarantula) as they’re too long for just a prefix or suffix. And a side note: any more than five syllables in an entire name is too much, as stated above. And “usable”, I mean by my standards. If you don’t like Parrot-'', or really like and want to use ''Billy-'', for whatever reasons, go ahead. '''Possible Prefixes' Aardvark, Acacia, Acca, Acorn, Adder, Alder, Algae, Almond, Aloe, Amber, Ammi, Anemone, Ant, Apple, Air, Aira, Arch, Ash, Aster, Aspen, Avocet, Auklet, Aqua, Azelea, Badger, Bark, Bear, Bee, Beach, Beech, Beetle, Berry, Birch, Bird, Black, Blizzard, Bloom, Blossom, Blue, Bluebell, Boa, Boar, Bog, Borage, Boulder, Bounce, Bracken, Bramble, Brave, Breeze, Briar, Bright, Brindle, Broken, Broom, Brook, Brown, Bubble, Buck (tom only), Bumble, Bulb, Bull (tom only) Burdock, Burnet, Bush, Butterfly, Buzz, Buzzard, Canopy, Canyon, Carp, Catch, Cay, Cedar, Celandine, Chamomile, Chervil, Cherry, Chestnut, Chicken, Chickweed, Chive, Cinder, Claw, Cloud, Clover, Cobra, Comfrey, Condor, Cone, Copper, Coral, Cotton, Crab, Crane, Creek, Cricket, Crooked, Crouch, Crow, Curl, Curly, Cypress, Daisy, Dapple, Dark, Dawn, Dead, Deer, Dew, Doe (she-cat only), Dock, Dog, Dove, Dragonfly, Drift, Duck, Dune, Dusk, Dust, Eagle, Earth, Ebony, Echo, Eel, Egg, Elm, Ember, Exotic, Fallow, Fawn, Feather, Fennel, Fern, Ferret, Fidget, Fig, Fin, Finch, Fire, Flail, Flame, Flash, Flax, Fleet, Flint, Flip, Flood, Flower, Fluffy, Flutter, Fly, Fringe, Frond, Fog, Foggy, Fowl, Fox, Freckle, Frog, Frost, Furze, Fuzzy, Garlic, Gecko, Gem, Gerbil, Ginger, Glade, Glory, Glow, Goat, Gold, Golden, Goose, Gorge, Gorse, Grape, Gravel, Grey, Green, Grouse, Gum, Gull, Gully, Guppy, Hail, Half, Hare, Harpy, Hatch, Haven, Hawk, Hay, Hazel, Heart, Heather, Heavy, Hen (she-cat only) Herb, Heron, Hickory, Hill, Hollow, Holly, Honey, Hoot, Hop, Hope, Horizon, Horse, Hound, Ibis, Ice, Icicle, Icy, Iguana, Ilex, Indri, Inlet, Iris, Isle, Islet, Itea, Ivory, Ivy, Jackal, Jaguar, Jay, Jewel, Jump, Jumping, Juniper, Kame, Kale, Kelp, Kestrel, Kink, Kiwi, Knoll, Knot, Lake, Larch, Lark, Laurel, Lavender, Leaf, Lemon, Lemur, Leopard, Lichen, Light, Lightning, Lily, Lime, Lilac, Lion, Little, Lizard, Log, Long, Lost, Loud, Lovage, Love, Low, Lunar, Luck, Lungwort, Lynx, Macaw, Maggot, Magpie, Mallow, Maple, Marigold, Marten, Marsh, Meadow, Mesa, Midge, Milk, Minnow, Mint, Mist, Mistle, Misty, Mole, Monkey, Moon, Moor, Moorhen, Morning, Moss, Mossy, Moth, Mottle, Mouse, Mud, Mumble, Nectar, Needle, Nemesia, Nepeta, Nerine, Nettle, Newt, Night, Nolina, Numbat, Nut, Nyala, Oak, Oasis, Oat, Ocelot, Odd, Okra, Olive, One, Onion, Opal, Orange, Orca, Orchid, Otter, Owl, Ox (tom only), Panther, Paradise, Parrot, Parsley, Pale, Patch, Peak, Pear, Pearl, Pebble, Perch, Petal, Phantom, Pheasant, Pigeon, Pike, Pine, Plover, Plum, Pod, Pollen, Pool, Pounce, Poppy, Pounce, Prey, Prickle, Primrose, Proud, Puddle, Quag, Quake, Quail, Quetzal, Quick, Quiet, Quince, Quokka, Quoll, Rabbit, Raccoon, Ragged, Ragwort, Rain, Rapid, Rat, Raven, Ravine, Red, Reed, Reef, Ripple, Ria, Ridge, Rising, River, Robin, Rock, Rook, Rose, Rosemary, Rowan, Rubble, Running, Rush, Russet, Rye, Sage, Sand, Sandy, Scorch, Scorpion, Sea, Sedge, Seed, Shade, Shadow, Sharp, Sheep, Shell, Shimmer, Shine, Shining, Short, Shred, Shrew, Shy, Silent, Silver, Sky, Slate, Sleek, Slight, Sloe, Sloth, Small, Smoke, Snail, Snake, Snap, Sneeze, Snip, Snow, Soft, Soil, Solar, Song, Soot, Sorrel, Soul, Sparrow, Spark, Speckle, Spider, Spike, Splash, Spot, Spotted, Squirrel, Stag (tom only), Starling, Stem, Stoat, Stone, Stork, Storm, Strike, Stumpy, Sun, Sunny, Sunset, Swallow, Swamp, Swan, Sweet, Swift, Taipan, Tall, Talon, Tangle, Tarn, Tansy, Tawny, Tern, Thistle, Thorn, Thrush, Thrift, Thunder, Thyme, Tiger, Timber, Tiny, Toad, Tortoise, Torn, Toucan, Tree, Tropic, Tropical, Trout, Tulip, Tumble, Tundra, Turtle, Twig, Vale, Valley, Vine, Violet, Viper, Vixen (she-cat only), Volcano, Vole, Wasp, Wave, Weasel, Web, Weed, Wet, Whisker, White, Whisper, Whistle, Whorl, Wild, Willow, Wish, Wolf, Wool, Woolly, Wren, Yarrow, Yellow. Possible Suffixes Back, Bark, Bee, Bell, Belly, Berry, Bird, Blaze, Branch, Breeze, Briar, Bright, Brook, Burn, Burr, Burrow, Bush, Claw, Claws, Cloud, Clouds, Creek, Curl, Dapple, Dawn, Daze, Dusk, Dust, Ear, Ears, Eye, Eyes, Face, Fall, Fang, Fangs, Feather, Fern, Fin, Fire, Flame, Flare, Flash, Flight, Flower, Fog, Foot, Frost, Fur, Gaze, Glare, Gorge, Gorse, Hail, Hawk, Haven, Haze, Heart, Ice, Jaw, Leaf, Leap, Leaves, Leg, Legs, Light, Mane, Mask, Mist, Moon, Mouse, Muzzle, Nettle, Nose, Pad, Patch, Patches, Pelt, Petal, Pool, Poppy, Pond, Pounce, Puddle, Rose, Runner, Rush, Scar, Seed, Shade, Shadow, Shell, Shine, Sight, Skip, Sky, Slip, Smoke, Snout, Snow, Song, Speck, Speckle, Spirit (SPECIAL), Splash, Spot, Spots, Spring, Stalk, Stem, Step, Storm, Stream, Strike, Stripe, Stone, Sun, Tail, Talon, Thistle, Thorn, Throat, Toe, Toes, Tooth, Tuft, Water, Watcher, Wave, Web, Weed, Whisker, Whiskers, Willow, Wind, Wing, Wish, Whisper. Restrictions Gender-specific and masculine/feminine words ' From the list of prefixes, it’s safe to say that about 99% of them are gender-neutral, meaning they can be used for both toms and she-cats (and whatever other gender wild war cats might identify as, I suppose), but there are some that are locked for a certain gender. Said prefixes are ''Buck-'', ''Stag-'' and ''Bull-'' for toms, and ''Doe, Vixen and Hen for she-cats. This is due to them being gender-specific words for animals, such as Stag-'' and ''Doe-'' being gender terms for deer. In short, you don’t want to use words strictly for she-cats on a tom, or words strictly for toms on a she-cat. Then there’s masculine and feminine words. These are slightly different. For example, most cats with the ''-claw suffix are toms, but not all are, and most cats with the '-'song'' suffix are she-cats, but then again, not all of them are. A she-cat can have a masculine name, or a tom can have a feminine name, and that’s completely fine. It can say a lot about a cat’s personality. And I’ll get onto that now. '''Forbidden words It’s common knowledge that naming cats after a rank (Queen, Elder), or using the suffix of a rank as a prefix (Paw, Kit) is not allowed. Now, I realise Elder-'' could be referring to elder leaves, a plant, but that doesn’t change that from being a rank, and something cats shouldn’t be named after. Such a name will likely bring up confusion or even bullying in others, if those “others” are pretend cats or real people. ''Star-'', ''Starry-'', or whatever, is not allowed for a prefix (or suffix, if they aren’t a leader). On the contrary, Sun and Moon, which were once thought to be sacred, are now ok for use, as cats like Moonflower and Sunstar have the prefix. They could possibly make good suffixes too. Then there’s ''other words, like using an old non-clan name for a prefix, such as if the cat were once a kittypet, rogue or loner. For the most part, I hate these. You might have a different opinion, but I think these suck. The only words I like are the following: *''Ebony-'', since it’s both a colour and a type of wood. *''Bounce-'', since it’s an action. *and Fidget-'', since it’s also an action. That also doesn’t include words that were already prefixes like ''Rock-'', ''Tiny-'', ''Freckle-'' or ''Cherry-''. Those are the only ones I excuse, and I personally despise any other kittypet/loner/rogue words in warrior names. You can do what you want, although if your cats isn’t formerly from outside a clan (or named after someone who was) then such a prefix probably shouldn’t be used. As for the most forbidden word, ''Spirit-'', I’ve already talked about that. '''About Personality' When it comes to personality, a name can portray this. While there’s no proof that effort is gone into making a cat’s name about their personality in the canon series, it’s very often used in fanon, in fanfiction and roleplays. Examples of good suffixes for what personality traits will be listed below. Flower/Song: Sweet, kind, caring, and likely feminine. Berry: Sweet and kind, but not specifically feminine. Blaze/Fire: Strong, passionate, powerful, and likely masculine. Pool/Stream: Calm, level-headed and cool-tempered. However, this isn’t quite the case with Ivypool, which can be kinda funny. Claw/Tooth/Fang: Strong, aggressive, and likely masculine. A good warrior. Heart: Kind, loyal and compassionate. A good warrior. Wing/Feather: Free spirited, and possibly a radical. Someone who needs their space and freedom, such as with Dovewing and Crowfeather (I’d say why, but that)s major spoliers). Most cats with the -feather suffix also appear to be bad-tempered and angsty, such as Crowfeather, Jayfeather, and Goosefeather. There you go. Hope those helped. Category:Blog posts